chaosvillefandomcom-20200214-history
All You Need Is Lav
All You Need Is Lav is the first episode of VGToolbox's Season 3 of Chaosville. It features the first mentions of Gruffy McClaw-Socks and Branston and the first appearance of the completed VGToolbox Greenback Cleandustries Headquarters. Continuity * Buncible accidentally uses Glitcher's bedroom as a water closet, exactly as he predicted he would in "Chocobo go no :-(" (4 May 2014). * The to-do board is largely the same as it was when examined in "Chocobo go no :-(", but with the following changes: ** The signs 'Finish building and painting', 'Finish building smeltery (need bones and clay)' and 'Replace barbed wire "windows"' have been removed now that the VGToolbox Greenback Cleandustries Headquarters are complete, including the replacement of windows with imaginary blocks Buncible started in "Invisible Pollution Ablution" (7 May 2014). ** 'Rain noise sound sponge' has been removed since the installation of the rain muffler in "Chocobo go no :-(". ** The sign prompting the crafting of machines has had 'grower' added to its list of example machines). ** 'Linking book in Strife network' has changed to 'Linking book in Hassel network'. ** 'Stable for Fluffy von Hoof-Mittens' has changed to 'Stable for Gruffy McClaw-Socks'. * Buncible and Glitcher point out how their house hasn't changed since Season 2. "I don't know how I got them mixed up; it's not like the house has changed." "It's the same as its ever been; glorious, surrounding a huge tree." * Glitcher looks at clover and jokes that the algae from the lake has spread onto the land. * Tedizrul comments in chat, prompting Buncible to ask "Who's Tedizrul?". VGToolbox has never met Tedizrul in Chaosville, although Septimus did tell Buncible in "The Essence-tials" (2 May 2014) that 'a bear blew everything up' in reference to the Season 2 Prologue. * Glitcher and Buncible have trouble remembering where their mining cave is. * Glitcher asks if being in an Extreme Hills biome means they'll be able to find emeralds, as explained to him by Buncible in ""I'm not very good"" (11 April 2014). Buncible responds that he's not sure why there wouldn't be emeralds everywhere. * Buncible mentions not liking horses, a preference previously established in Season 1, despite having regained ownership of Fluffy in "Riolly Rio" (28 April 2014). * Glitcher asks "Why is there sewage so close to our house?" despite having already been shown it by Buncible in ""I'm not very good"". * Buncible recycles his 'Glow stomata' joke from Season 2. * Glitcher has trouble recalling the location of the 'power pit' established in "Chocobo go no :-(". Buncible has to remind him it's underneath the apatite. * Buncible recalls having trouble getting steel (although Glitcher doesn't remember that), and expresses incredulity that they still haven't found manganese. * Dialogue between Buncible and Glitcher from this episode was used in Buncible's flashback in "Rekaleka-mekanism" (9 Oct 2014, Nixus). It was played over footage taken from "Crushing Realization" (6 Oct 2014). References * Glitcher says "At least, and indeed, at most," referencing a That Mitchell and Webb Look sketch, "Watch the Football!". * "Buncible refers to a PureBDcraft texture as a 'BDcraft Sphaxture'. * When Glitcher makes Buncible corpse, Bunce complains "Hey, don't make me lose it in recording! It's unprofessional for me to laugh in episodes," referencing the frequent comments made about his laugh. * The 'Dug Too Deep' trope is referenced. Thumbnail VGToolbox's Season 3 of Chaosville uses a new thumbnail style reminiscent of the VGToolbox website and the latest video endslate. It features the pixel art of Binoftrash. The thumbnail for "All You Need Is Lav" is a special one-off to introduce the new season, and also to make an appropriate thumbnail for the series playlist.